Zerbrechliches Glück
by the butterflyangel
Summary: Manchmal kommt das Glück ganz unerwartet und ungeplant. Manchmal ist das Glück aber noch viel zu klein und noch sehr zerbrechlich. Dann muss man zusammen für und mit dem Glück kämpfen, damit das Glück groß und stark wird. Zanessa story Zac vanessa
1. Chapter 1

**Zerbrechliches Glück**

**_Wie geht es ihr?_**

"Und Cut. Die Szene war super, genau so wollte ich sie haben. Pause bis wir hier alles umgebaut haben" rief der Regisseur und sah in die erleichterten Gesichter der Darsteller.

Zac sah seinen Schauspielkollegen an " Gott sei dank, ich dachte wir würden die Szene nie nach seinem Geschmack hinbekommen."

"Ja, eine 3 Minutenszene abgedreht in 4 Stunden .Wenn Luke so weiter macht sind wir erst nächstes Jahr mit den Dreharbeiten durch." Leonardo deCaprio schaute Zac mit einem grinsen an, als er ihm antwortete.

"Wie wäre es mit einem Wasser während wir warten?" "Gerne, muss nur mein Handy aus dem Wohnwagen holen. Vanessa ging es heute morgen nicht so gut und ich wollte kurz checken ob es besser geworden ist."

Zac ging zu seinen Wohnwagen und holte sein IPhone. Als er wieder raus kam wartet Leo schon auf ihn und die beiden gingen zusammen Richtung Kantine. Unterwegs schaltete Zac sein Handy wieder an und wurde gleich mit unzähligen unbeantworteten Anrufen und SMSen begrüßt. Stöhnend wollte er sich gerade der ersten Nachricht witmen als der Klingelton für seine Mutter erklang. Grinsend nahm er den Anruf entgegen."Hey Mom, wie geht es dir. Ich wol...." weiter kam er nicht, da Starla ihm direkt ins Wort fiel. "Zac wir versuchen schon stundenlang dich zu erreichen." "Tut mir leid Mom aber ich musste drehen und Handys waren untersagt. Ist was passiert? Habe hier hunderte Nachrichten auf den Handy aber bin noch nicht dazu gekommen sie abzuhören" Inzwischen waren er und Leo in der Kantine eingetroffen und saßen jeder mit einer Flasche Wasser an einem Tisch.

"Zac du musst so schnell wie möglich zurück nach LA kommen. Vanessa ist zusammen gebrochen und in die Klinik gebracht worden." "WWWWWaaaaasssssssss?!? Mom was ist mit Nessa, was hat sie, wieso zusammengebrochen????" Zac war von seinem Platz aufgesprungen und lief unruhig hin und her. Leo schaute im mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend dabei zu. Er hatte die kleine, lustige, quirlige und liebe junge Frau durch Zac kennen gelernt und hat sie sofort in seine Herz geschlossen. Daher war er jetzt mehr als besorgt als er Zac beobachtete.

" Zac ganz ruhig, wir wissen noch nicht was los ist. Vanessa war mit Stella und Dylan im Einkaufszentrum als ihr plötzlich schlecht wurde, keine Luft mehr bekam und kurz danach zusammenklappte. Dylan hat direkt die Ambulance angerufen und danach uns angerufen nachdem er dich nicht erreichen konnte. Stella hatte in der Zwischenzeit ihre Eltern angerufen. Wir sind jetzt alle in der Klink, aber uns hat noch niemand etwas gesagt. "

" Ich werde sofort Luke Bescheid geben, meine Sachen packen und auf den schnellsten Weg nach LA kommen. Bitte melde sich sofort wenn du was neues hörst und wenn du Nessa siehst dann sag ihr bitte das ich sie liebe und auf den Weg bin. "

" Natürlich halte ich dich auf den laufenden und deine Nachricht werde ich ihr gerne ausrichten. Gib Bescheid wenn du weißt wann du am LAX landest, dann holt Dad dich ab."

"Werde ich machen. Hab die lieb Mom bis später"

"Hab dich auch lieb. Bis später und pass auf dich auf"

Zac legte auf und schaute geistesabwesend sein Handy an. Leo räusperte sich " Ist was mit Nessa? Ist was passiert?" Zac schaute Leo an und erzählte ihm was seine Mutter ihm gerade gesagt hat.

" Ach du schei... Weißt du was? Du packst deine Sachen und ich regel das mit Luke. Nessa geht jetzt vor."

" Danke. Ich schulde dir was."

"Ach was, sieh du nur zu das du zu Vanessa kommst. Alles andere ist jetzt nicht wichtig."

Zac nickte Leo noch einmal kurz zu und rannte dann förmlich zu seinem Wohnwagen und saß 5 Minuten später schon in seinem Mietwagen richtung Flughafen. Leo hatte in der Zwischenzeit alles mit Regisseur Luke geklärt.

Knappte drei Stunden später kam ein total nervöser und unruhiger Zac am LAX an. Er hatte von seiner Mutter ein Nachricht bekommen, das die Ärtze noch nichts gesagt haben außer das Vanessa sofort in den OP mußte. Das erhöhte die Angst bei Zac nochmal um ein tausendfaches.

Als Zac aus dem Gate kam sah er schon seinen Dad und Bruder auf ihn warten. Mit schnellen Schritten ging Zac auf David und Dylan zu. " Gibt es was neues?" " Hallo auch dir mein Sohn und nein bis ich losgefahren bin gab es nichts neues."

"Hey Zac, sorry das ich nicht mehr machen konnte. sie ist einfach so zusammengeklappt."

"Ist Ok Bro. Du hast die Ambulanze angerufen, mehr konntest du nicht machen." Zac gab seinem Bruder eine brüderliche Umarmung. Danach drehte er sich zu seinem Dad um "Genug gequatscht, ich will jetzt zu Nessa in die Klinik." "Ja lasst uns fahren, der Wagen steht im Security Bereich. Hat Jason(Zac´s manager) für uns geregelt, da vorne eine riesen Meute Paparazzis stehen genau wie vor der Klinik. "

Die Fahrt zur Klinik verlief ohne Gespräche und obwohl es nicht weit war kam Zac die Fahrt vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Als sie an der Kinik ankamen, konnte Zac schon die vielen Paparazzis sehen die vor der Klinik rumhingen und auf Bilder und Neuigkeiten warteten.

David fuhr mit den Wagen zum Nebeneingang und stellte den Wagen in einem der Tür nahen Parkplätze ab. Zac zog sich seine Kaputze über den Kopf und stieg zusammen mit David und Dylan aus den Wagen. Schnellen Schrittes liefen die drei Männer richtung Eingang. Leider wurden sie von den Paps doch erkannt. Sie hörten die vielen Fragen und die vielen Klicks der Kameras, ignorierten diese aber vollkommen und eilten in die Klinik. Zac´s Schritte wurden erst wieder langsamer als er den Wartebereich erreichte. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und ging rein. Als er ins Wartezimmer kam richteten sich alle Augen auf ihn.

"ZAC ATTACK" mit diesen Worten stürzte sich Stella Hudgens auf Zac. Zac nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie an sich. "Stella lass Zac doch ersteinmal ankommen" erklang die Stimme von George Hudgens als er auf seine jüngste Tochter und Zac zukam. Zac ließ Stella los und begrüßte Vanessa´s Dad " Hey Georg, gibt es schon irgendwelche Neuigkeiten, irgendwas?" "Zac, schön das du so schnell gekommen bist. Bis jetzt haben wir noch nichts neues erfahren." Zac nickte nur und begrüßte dann auch Gina Hudgens und seine Ma. Gerade als er sich mit George und seinem Dad hingesetzt hatte, kam ein Arzt auf sie zu.

Was hat der Arzt zu sagen? Wie geht es Vanessa? das und mehr erfahrt ihr im nächsten Kapitel.


	2. Chapter 2

so klein und so zerbrechlich

Starla sah den Arzt als erstes und sprang sofort von ihrem Platz neben Gina auf. Dieses blieb natürlich nicht unbemerkt von den anderen. Als sie sahen warum Starla so schnell aufgesprungen war, verließen auch sie ihre Plätze und stürzten sich förmlich auf den Arzt.

Dr. Johnson betrat den Wartebereich und sah 7 besorgte Personen auf sich zukommen. Noch bevor einer von ihnen eine Frage stellen konnte hob er seine Hand um damit den bevorstehenden Frageschwall zuvor zukommen.

"Mein Name ist Dr. Johnson und ich bin der Arzt der Miss Hudgens in den letzten Stunden versorgt hat. Ich weiß das sie viele Fragen haben und ich werde ihnen so gut es geht alles beantworten. Aber bevor sie mich jetzt alle aufeinmal mit Fragen bombadieren werde ich ihnen so weit wie möglich alles bis jetzt passierte erklären und wenn sie dann noch fragen haben können sie mir diese im Anschluss gerne noch stellen."

Dr. Johnson schaute in die Gesichter der Anwesenden und jeder von ihnen nickte im Einverständnis.

Darauf hin ging der Arzt mit ihnen in sein Sprechzimmer und bat das jeder Platz nahm.

" Also als Miss Hudgens hier eingeliefert wurde war sie immer noch ohne Bewußtsein. Wir konnten keine erkennbare Wunden oder ähnliches Feststellen. Daraufhin haben wir ihr Blut abgenommen und ein EEG und CT vom Kopf veranlasst. Das EEG und CT kamen o.B. also ohne Befund wieder. Also konnten wir eine Kopfverletzung auch ausschließen. Aber als das Blutergebnis wieder kam, klingelten alle Alarmglocken und wir haben direkt ein Ultraschall vom Unterbauch veranlasst. Und ich muss ihnen sagen hätte zumindest einer von ihnen uns darüber informiert das Miss Hudgens schwanger ist, hatten wir schon viel schneller handeln können...."

"Einen Moment mal, was soll das heißen Schwanger!?! Nessa ist nicht schwanger!!" Zac schaute den Arzt an als wäre ihm gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

Dr. Johnson schaute Zac ungläubig an und als er in die Gesichter der anderen Anwesenden sah, sah er den gleichen ungläubigen, erschrockenen und überraschten Gesichtsausdruck wie bei Zac.

" Sie meinen sie wußten nicht das Frau Hudgens schwanger war?"

" Nein, das wußten wir nicht und was meinen sie mit war" fragte Gina mit leiser Stimme.

Greg griff nach ihrer Hand, drückte diese kurz und schaute den Arzt fragend an.

" Ja also, das Blutbild von Miss Hudgens wies auf eine hochgradige Schwangerschaftsvergiftung hin. Der Ultraschall bestätigte unsere Befürchtung,Miss Hudgens war schwanger. Darauf hin wurde sofort eine Not-OP veranlasst. Wenn wir überhaupt noch eine Chance für das Überleben von Mutter und Kind haben wollten, mußten wir sofort das Kind per Kaiserschnitt entbinden. Wir wußten ja auch nicht wie weit Miss Hudgens in ihrer Schwangerschaft war. Wir waren uns aber sicher das es noch nicht sehr weit war, da wir von außen noch keine Anzeichen einer Schwangerschaft erkennen Hudgens wurde in Narkose gesetzt und wir haben innerhalb von 10 Min. das Baby entbunden. Wie schon erwartet und befürchtet war dieses Kind noch viel zu unreif. Der Oberarzt von der Perinatalstation, also der Frühgeborenenstation hat sich direkt um das Kind gekümmert während ich mich um Miss Hudgens kümmerte."

Bevor Dr. Johnson weiter sprechen konnte, sprach Zac mit belegter Stimme die Fragen aus die allen auf der Zunge lag. " Was ist mit dem Bbbbaby, lebt es? Was ist mit Nessa?"

"Mr. ...."

" Efron, Zac Efron"

"Mr. Efron. Miss Hudgens wird im Moment noch Intensivmedizinsch betreut, aber wir sind uns sicher das sie das nicht lange braucht. Da ihre Werte sich schon um einiges verbessert haben. Für das Kind, da habe ich den Kinderarzt her gebeten. Der kann ihnen ihre Fragen bessere beantworten."

Wie auf´s Stichwort klopfte es an der Tür und nach dem förmlichen Herein, ging die Tür auf und ein weiterer Arzt trat ein. " Ahhh Robert, schön das du da bist. Ich habe Miss Hudgens Familie gerade über die Situation aufgeklärt und jetzt möchten sie gerne wissen wie es dem Baby geht."

" Danke Peter. Schön guten Abend mein Name ist Dr. Davis und ich bin der Oberarzt der Perinatalstation. Ich wurde zur Not-OP von Miss Hudgens gerufen mit der Info eines nicht klaren Schwangerschaftsalter und Zustand des Kindes. Das Baby wurde mir direkt nach der Entbindung ins Behandlungzimmer gebracht. Dort war sofort klar, das das Kind noch viel zu unreif ist. Nach den ersten Untersuchungen, kann ich sagen das es höchstens die 25te Schwangerschaftswoche gewesen sein kann. Wir haben das kleine sofort intubiert und Venenkatheter gelegt. Es wurde direkt an alle notwendigen Geräte angeschlossen und im Transportinkubator sofort auf die Frühchenintersivstation gebracht."

" Wie geht es dem Kind, was ist es , was geschieht jetzt?" diese Fragen sprudelten nur so aus Starla Efron raus.

Sie konnte noch nicht wirklich begreifen was da gerade geschehen war.

Ihr "Sweet Girl", das Mädchen das für sie wie eine eigene Tochter war, war Schwanger und keiner wußte davon. Denn an Zac´s Gesicht und an den Gesichtern aller anderen konnte sie erkennen das auch sie nichts von der Schwangerschaft wußten.

" Es ist ein kleines Mädchen, 29cm klein und gerademal 490 gr. leicht. Sie wird jetzt auf der Kinderintensiv betreut. Ihre Organe sind alle bei weitem noch nicht soweit um ihre Aufgaben richtig, vollständig wenn überhaubt schon fähig zu bewältigen. Sie wird im Moment komplett beatmet, da die Lungen dafür noch viel zu schwach sind. Wie es weiter geht kann ich ihnen zum jetzigem Zeitpunkt noch nicht beantworten. Es liegt viel am Kind und seinem Kämpfergeist. Ich mache ihnen hier nichts vor, Organversagen und Gehirnblutungen sind bei so kleinen extrem Frühchen keine Seltenheit."

Zac sah die Ärzte an" Kann ich die Kleine und Nessa sehen" er hatte Tränen in den Augen und sah die beiden Ärzte fast schon flehend an.

" Sie sind der Vater der kleinen?"

" Ja das bin ich, obwohl ich von der Schwangerschaft bis gerade eben nichts wußte. Da fällt mir ein, ich war letzte Woche noch mit Nessa bei ihren Gyn und sie hat ihre neue 3Monatsspritze bekommen. Ihr Arzt hätte doch die Schwangerschaft feststellen mussen, zumal er sie ja auch untersucht hat."

" Da gebe ich ihnen recht Mr. Efron, ihr Arzt hätte die Schwangerschaft feststellen müssen" gab Dr. Johnson Zac recht und wurde sehr nachdenklich. " Wenn sie vielleicht so freundlich wären und mir den Namen von Miss Hudgens Arzt aufschreibenwürden dann werde ich mich mal informieren warum die Schwangerschaft nicht erkannt wurde. Wäre sie früher erkannt worden dann hätte diese Notsituation vielleicht noch verhindert werden können"

Zac stand auf nahm den ihn angebotenen Stift und schrieb Namen und Adresse des Arztes auf.

Dr. Davis räusperte sich " Wenn sie möchten bringe ich sie jetzt zur Frühchenstation?"

Alle nickten.

" Also gut, dann kommen sie mal. Normaler Weise lassen wir nur immer zwei Personen zur gleichen Zeit zum Kind aber für heute machen wir mal eine Ausnahme. Sie dürfen die kleine alle zusammen sehen, da ich sehe das das was sie gerade erfahren haben sie doch schon sehr mitgenommen hat."

Inzwischen waren sie an der Intensivstation angekommen.

Dr. Davis öffnete die schwere Glastür und führte alle in eine Kleiderschleuse.

"Heute begleite ich sie hier rein, aber wenn sie alleine kommen möchte ich sie bitten vorne vor der Glastür zu klingeln und zu warten bis sich eine Schwester über die Sprechanlage melden. Dann sagen sie ihren Namen und zu welchem Kind sie wollen. Die Schwestern werden ihnen dann sagen ob sie reinkommen können oder noch warten müssen, da vielleicht gerade Untersuchungen bei ihren Kind sind. Wenn sie reingebeten werden, gehen sie in diese Schleuse hier und ziehen sich bitte einen sterilen Kittel, Schuhschonen und Mundschutz an. Waschen sich ihre Hände gründlcih und deinfizieren danach nochmal die Hände. Erst dann dürfen sie die Station betreten."

Nachdem jeder gemacht hat was Dr. Davis ihnen gesagt und gezeigt hatte, folgten sie ihn auf die Station. Sie gingen an einige Zimmer vorbei bis sie schließlich vor einem Zimmer zu stehen kamen über dessen Tür eine lachende Sonne gemalt war.

" Wir haben die kleine Maus ins Sonnenzimmer gelegt, da es nur ein Zweibettzimmer ist und das andere Bett nicht besetzt ist. So habe wir für die Geräte, Behandlungen und Versorgung genug Platz. Wenn wir da jetzt reingehen, werden sie sich bestimmt über die vielen Apparate und Geräusche erschrecken. Aber behalten sie im Hinterkopf,das im Moment jedes Gerät für das Überleben der kleinen Maus wichtig ist."

Damit drehte er sich um und ging voraus ins Zimmer gefolgt von 7 sehr nervösen Personen. Gina und Starla gaben einen erstickten, leisen Aufschrei von sich als sie einen ersten Blick auf dieses kleine Bündel Mensch erhaschten. Greg und David nahmen ihre Frauen in die Arme, ließen ihre Augen aber nicht einen Moment von ihrer kleinen Enkelin.

Dylan hatte eine weinende Stella in fester Umarmung.

Zac stand ungläubig vor dem Inkubator in dem seine kleine Tochter lag. Sein Gehirn versuchte das alles zu verarbeiten und zu begreifen. Da vor ihm lag sein Tochter .So klein und zerbrechlich und irendwie sah sie noch nicht wirklich aus wie ein Baby, sondern eher wie ein kleine Vogel der aus dem Nest gefallen ist.

Er trat näher an den Inkubator,legt seine Hand auf die Scheibe die ihn und seine Tochter von einander trennte. Eine Schwester kam rein undlief rüber zum Inkubator. Sie überprüfte alle Geräte, schrieb was auf und wendete sich dann an Zac.

" Ich bin Schwester Sandra und bin heute Nacht für die kleine Maus zuständig. Wenn sie wollen können sie sie streicheln. Sie müssen sich nur nochmal da drüben die Hände desinfizieren und dann zeige ich ihnen wie sie Kontakt mit ihr aufnehmen können."

Zac tat wie ihm gesagt und kam zurück zum Inkubator.

Schwester Sandra ging auf seine Seite und öffnete eine kleines Fensterchen im Inkubator.

" Sie können sie jetzt streicheln, sie müssen nur auf sie ganzen Kabel usw. achten."

"Danke werde ich machen" sagte Zac mit leichter Stimmer ohne auch nur einmal den Blick von seiner Tochter zu nehmen. Als er mit seinem Finger vorsichtig über den kleinen Arm strich und dabei die Kleine ansah passierte etwas in seinem Herzen was bis jetzt nur einmal passierte und zwar als er Vanessa kennen lernte. Er verliebte sich auf den ersten Blick in seine Tochter.

Und eins war ihm in diesem Moment klar.

Er würde um und mit seiner Tochter kämpfen.

Er würde alles dafür tun, das sie ihren viel zufrühen Start unbeschadet übersteht.

Das schwor und versprach er sich, seiner Tochter und auch Vanessa.

Vanessa, wie wird sie auf die Nachricht das sie eine Tochter bekommen hat reagieren?


	3. Chapter 3

Zusammen schaffen wir das

Stella löste sich langsam aus Dylan´s Umarmung. Sie gab ihn ein kleines verweintes Lächeln und schaut zu Zac rüber. Der saß immer noch vor den Inkubator seiner Tochter, streichelte sie und sprach leise zu ihr.

Langsam ging Stella in seine Richtung, stellte sich neben ihn und schaut sich ihre Nichte das erste Mal ganz genau an.

„Sie ist so klein" sagte sie leise und mehr zu sich selbst als zu irgendjemanden anderem. Zac hörte sie trotzdem und drückte kurz ihre Hand. „Ja das ist sie. Aber wenn sie auch nur ein bisschen von Nessa´s Kämpfergeist in sich hat dann wird sie es schaffen."

Greg räusperte sich „ Wie sollen wir das eigentlich alles Nessa erklären? Ich meine wir können ja nicht einfach so in ihr Zimmer platzen und sagen: Herzlichen Glückwunsch du hast eine Tochter bekommen." Gina und Starla verloren bei dieser Bemerkung alle restliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht. „Oh Gott Vanessa, die weiß ja noch gar nichts von alle dem" wisperte Gina leise und schlug sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund.

Zac schloss das kleine Fenster vom Inkubator und drehte sich zu den neuen Großeltern zu. „ Ich möchte gerne derjenige sein der Vanessa alles erklärt," dabei schaute er alle Anwesenden so entschlossen in die Augen, das denen nichts anderes übrig blieb als ihm zuzustimmen.

Greg wollte gerade noch was sagen als Schwester Sandra wieder ins Zimmer kam. Sie hatte eine Digitalkamera dabei. „Ich werde jetzt ein Bild von der kleinen Maus machen, das können sie dann der neuen Mama zeigen. So kann sie ihre Tochter zumindest schon mal auf einen Foto sehen, bis sie dann fit genug ist und hier her kommen kann." Sie machte ein Bild und ging dann mit der Kamera wieder raus um es auszudrucken.

Während Schwester Sandra das Zimmer verließ, betrat Dr. Davis dieses .Er beobachtete jede Person genauer und konnte bei jedem eine Mixtur von verschiedensten Emotionen erkennen. „ Ich hoffe der erste Schock ist etwas gesackt. Wie schon erwähnt steht uns ein langer und steiniger Weg bevor und ich möchte ehrlich zu ihnen sein, sehr viele Kinder die in so einem sehr frühen Stadium geboren werden schaffen es nicht oder haben danach Behinderungen die von leicht bis sehr stark gehen können. Dann gibt es aber die kleinen Wunder die das ganze so gut wie unbeschadet überstehen. Wohin der Weg eines Frühchens geht kann ihnen keiner Vorhersagen."

Zac sah den Arzt an „ Das ist im Moment alles sehr viel um das richtig zu begreifen, wäre es möglich wenn wir uns morgen oder in den nächsten Tagen zusammensetzen um alles zu bereden? „

„ Natürlich Mr. Efron. Lassen sie jetzt erst einmal alles sacken. „

Zac nickte: „ Da gibt es so viel was jetzt geregelt werden muss. Ich muss mit meinem und Vanessa´s Manager reden, unsere Pressesprecher müssen Bescheid wissen. Wir müssen entscheiden was an die Öffentlichkeit kommt und was nicht. Ich möchte sie bitten Stillschweigen zu bewahren und nichts der Presse mitzuteilen."

„ Mr. Efron sie können sich sicher sein, das von uns nichts an die Presse gelangen wird. Was die anderen Eltern auf dieser Station betrifft kann ich aber leider für nichts garantieren. Wir werden ihrer Tochter aber dieses Zimmer aber als Einzelzimmer überlassen, so haben sie noch etwas mehr Privatsphäre. „

„Danke Dr. Davis. Das wissen wir zu schätzen. Wenn es möglich ist würde ich jetzt gerne zu Vanessa, die weiß von alledem noch nichts."

„Ich werde Dr. Johnson anrufen und sehen ob sie schon zu Miss Hudgens gehen können" damit dreht Dr. Davis sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

Zac drehte sich zu den anderen um und schaut die beiden Väter an. „Dad, Greg könnte ihr bitte Jason und Evan anrufen und noch für heute abend einen Termin ausmachen. Die sollen auch Gina und Brit mitbringen. Wir treffen uns bei mir."

„ Keine Sorge Zac wir regeln das alles so weit, geh du jetzt zu Vanessa und versuche ihr das schonend beizubringen." meinte Greg Hudgens und nahm Zac kurz in eine männliche Umarmung. Gerade als Greg Zac wieder losließ kam Schwester Sandra ins Zimmer." Ich habe hier das Bild für die Mama" darauf gab sie Zac das erste Bild seiner Tochter. „ Ich habe ein paar mehr ausgedruckt, so haben die Großeltern auch jeweils eins" somit bekamen auch Gina und Greg sowie Starla und David ein Bild ihrer kleinen Enkelin. Schwester Sandra dreht sich wieder zu Zac um und richtet das Wort wieder an ihn. „Dr. Johnson wartet vorne an der Tür auf sie, er wird sie zu Miss Hudgens begleiten. Sie können jeder Zeit wieder her kommen oder auch anrufen. Auf dieser Station gibt es keine üblichen Besuchszeiten die Eltern/Großeltern können die Kinder 24/7 sehen. Es ist für die Kinder schon sehr wichtig das sie im innigen Kontakt mit ihren Eltern stehen und von ihnen Nähe, Liebe und Zuwendung bekommen. Wenn sie ihren Schock morgen etwas verarbeitet haben werden wir ihnen die ganzen Geräte und Apparate genau erklären."

„ Danke, das wäre sehr nett. Ich werde jetzt zu Vanessa gehen. Können die anderen noch bleiben?" „Ja das ist kein Problem, Großeltern sind hier immer Willkommen." Damit dreht sie sich zu den Geräten und fing an alles zu kontrollieren und Daten in einer Behandlungskurve einzutragen.

„Zac" kam es leise von Gina . „ Wenn du bei Vanessa bist, sag ihr bitte das wir sie lieb haben und das wir sie später besuchen kommen."

„ Werde ich machen" er drehte sich nochmal zum Inkubator um legte sein Hand auf die Scheibe und schaute seine kleine Tochter an. „ Ich werde jetzt zu deiner Mama gehen und ihr von dir berichten. Die weiß noch nicht das es dich gibt. Sie wird erst einmal geschockt sein wie wir alle, aber dann wird sie dich von ganzen Herzen lieben. Bis später mein Engel."

Verstohlen wischte er sich eine Träne weg und machte sich dann auf den Weg Richtung Vanessa. Als er die Frühchenintensiv verließ wartete schon Dr. Johnson auf ihn. „ Mr. Efron wie geht es ihnen jetzt nachdem sie ihre Tochter gesehen haben?" „ Ich kann ihnen im Moment keine klare Antwort darauf geben. Es sind so viele Gefühle die im Moment in mir am brodeln sind. Auf der einen Seite bin ich geschockt, durcheinander und auch ängstlich. Aber auf der anderen Seite bin ich glücklich, zuversichtlich und stolz. Ich glaube ich brauche ein paar Tage um auf diese Antwort antworten zu können." Dr. Johnson hatte Zac aufmerksam zugehört. „ Das sie sich im Moment aufgewühlt und durcheinander fühlen ist ganz normal. Es ist schließlich so einiges passiert in den letzten Stunden das ihr ganzes Leben verändern wird." Inzwischen waren sie bei der Station angekommen auf der Vanessa lag. Zac sah sich verwundert um, schließlich war das letzte was er wußte das Vanessa noch auf der Intensivstation lag. Aber sie standen vor einer ganz normale Station.

Dr. Johnson muss den fragenden Gesichtsausdruck von Zac gesehen haben, da er gleich anfing zu erklären. „ Miss Hudgens Zustand hat sich nach der OP recht schnell so weit verbessert, das sie keine Beatmung mehr brauchte. Somit konnten wir sie vor ca. 1 Stunde hier auf die Entbindungsstation verlegen. Sie hat ein Einzelzimmer, damit ist es etwas privater für sie alle und sie brauchen sich nicht so viele Gedanken darüber ob etwas von ihren Gesprächen an die Öffentlichkeit kommt." Zac sah ihn dankend an." Miss Hudgens liegt auf Zimmer 287 am Ende des Ganges. Gehen sie erst einmal alleine zu ihr, ich komme dann später und werde dann mit ihnen alles weiter bereden."

„ Ja ist gut und danke" mit diesen Worten drehte Zac sich um lief Richtung Zimmer 287.

Vor der Tür atmete er noch einmal tief durch, schaute sich das Bild seiner Tochter nochmal an und klopfte dann an die Tür. Ein leises und schwaches Ja drang an sein Ohr, worauf er die Türklinke runter drückte und die Tür öffnete. Als er das Zimmer betrat viel sein Blick sofort auf Vanessa. Sie war kalkweiß und hatte dicke Ränder unter den Augen. An ihrer Bettseite standen einige Apparate für Infusionen und ein Überwachungsmonitor zeichnete ihre Herz- und Pulsfrequenzen auf. Als Vanessa Zac sah kam ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen „ Zac" sagte sie leise und erleichtert. Ihre Stimme sehr schwach und kaum hörbar. „Was machst du denn hier, du musst doch drehen?" „Du denkst doch nicht das ich drehe während du hier liegst" gab Zac ihr als Antwort während er zu ihrem Bett lief. Bei ihr angekommen hob er seine Hand und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „ Du hast mir einen riesen Schrecken eingejagt" damit lehnte er sich vor und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf den Mund. Vanessa genoss die Liebkosung ihres Freundes, schließlich war er die letzten 2 Wochen in New York um seinen neuen Film abzudrehen. Als sie sich von einander lösten lächelten sie sich liebevoll an. „Tut mir leid, was ist denn passiert? Wieso bin ich an diese ganzen Geräte angeschlossen und warum tut mir der Bauch so weh?" fragend blickte Vanessa Zac an. Dieser schaute sich nervös im Zimmer um und wusste nicht wie er ihr die ganze Sache schonend beibringen sollte. „Zac ?" Auf Vanessa´s ängstliche Frage richtete er seinen Blick wieder auf sie. „ Nessa was ich dir jetzt sage ist nicht einfach und wird für dich sicherlich ein riesen Schock sein. Aber wir werden das zusammen schaffen. Wir beide, unsere Eltern und Geschwister wir alle zusammen werden das schaffen. Nessa du bist beim shoppen mit Dylan und Stella zusammengebrochen und wurdest in die Klinik gebracht. Hier haben die dich untersucht und es wurden viele Tests gemacht. Nessa du warst schwanger und hattest eine Schwangerschaftsvergiftung. Die haben direkt einen Notkaiserschnitt gemacht und die Kleine auf die Welt geholt. „ Zac machte eine Pause damit Vanessa das erst einmal verdauen konnte. Wenn überhaupt noch möglich, war Vanessa noch weißer geworden. Sie machte einige Male den Versuch was zu sagen, aber sie bekam keinen Ton raus. Nach mehreren Versuchen kam ihr nur ein Wort über die Lippen „ Schwanger?" Langsam formten sich Tränen in ihren Augen. Als Zac dieses sah, nahm er sie in den Arm und drückte sie vorsichtig an sich. „Ja schwanger" sagte er leise. Damit löste er sich wieder von ihr, legt sie vorsichtig zurück ins Bett und griff dann in seine Jackentasche. Er holte das Bild ihrer Tochter heraus und gab es Vanessa. Diese nahm das Bild vorsichtig und schaute es sich ungläubig an. Wieder liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen . „ Das ist unser Baby?" „ Ja das ist sie. Wir haben eine kleine Tochter" und bei dem Wort Tochter fingen seine Augen an zu leuchten. „ Eine Tochter? Sie sieht so klein aus." Vanessa schaute immer noch ungläubig das Bild an. „ Sie ist auch sehr klein. Der Arzt meinte das du höchstens in der 25ten Schwangerschaftswoche gewesen sein kannst. Sie wiegt 490 Gramm und ist 29 cm klein." Als sie das hörte ging ihr Blick ruckartig Richtung Zac. „Aber das ist doch viel zu früh, viel zu klein und viel zu leicht." „Ich weiß, sie liegt jetzt auf der Frühgeborenen-Intensivstation und wird dort versorgt und behandelt." „ Du hast sie schon gesehen?" „Ja das habe ich. Und ich muss dir sagen, sie ist das zweite Mädchen in dem ich mich auf den ersten Blick verliebt habe." „ Ist sie das? Wer war denn die erste?" fragte Vanessa ihn mit einem Lächeln. „ Na die Mutter meiner Tochter natürlich" damit lehnte er sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Ich liebe dich" sagte er als sie sich von einander lösten. „ Ich liebe dich auch" gab sie ihn zurück und schaute dann wieder auf das Bild ihrer Tochter. „ Was geschieht jetzt? Wie geht es mit unserer Kleinen weiter? Was ist mit unseren Eltern, Familie, Freunde und was machen wir mit der Presse ? " „Hey, ganz ruhig. Unsere Eltern und Geschwister wissen Bescheid. Sie waren dabei als der Arzt alles sagte und im Moment sind sie noch bei der Kleinen. Ich soll dir von Gina ausrichten das sie dich lieb hat und das sie später noch vorbei kommen. Das mit der Presse regel ich auch heute noch. Treffe mich heute noch mit Jason, Evan, Brit und Gina und dann besprechen wir alles. Bei der Kleinen ist die Sache leider nicht so einfach. Da sie noch so klein ist können die Ärzte nicht sagen in welche Richtung es gehen wird. Der Arzt von der Frühchenstation Dr. Davis wird uns morgen genaueres sagen. Er wollte uns heute nicht noch mehr Infos auflasten. Wir sollen erst einmal verarbeiten das wir Eltern geworden sind." „Eltern, das hört sich so ungewohnt an. Aber Zac wie kann es überhaupt sein. Ich mein ich habe doch die Spritzen dagegen bekommen und bei der letzten Untersuchung hätte Dr. Logan das doch bemerken müssen. Schließlich hat er einen Ultraschall gemacht wegen meinen Schmerzen, da hätte er die Kleine doch gesehen haben müssen?" „ Das habe ich mich auch schon gefragt und auch Dr. Johnson, der Arzt der dich behandelt und operiert hat, darauf angesprochen. Der fand das auch mehr als merkwürdig und will der Sache mal nachgehen." „ Mhm, wann kann ich die Kleine richtig sehen? Außerdem sollten wir uns einen Namen überlegen, sie immer mit die Kleine anzusprechen ist ja auch nicht so das wahre." „ Dr. Johnson kommt nachher vorbei dann können wir ihn fragen, wann du zu ihr darfst. Mit dem Namen hast du recht. Fällt dir spontan einer ein der dir gefällt?" „ Ich hätte gerne das sie deinen Nachnamen hat" bevor Vanessa weiter sprechen konnte viel Zac ihr ins Wort. „ Wirklich, du meinst das ernst? Du willst wirklich das sie Efron als Nachnamen bekommt?" Als Vanessa zustimmend nickte, strahlte Zac übers ganze Gesicht. „ Du weißt gar nicht wie glücklich du mich gerade gemacht hast." „ Du freust dich wirklich? Ich hatte gerade echt etwas Angst das du das nicht möchtest. Schließlich waren Kinder bis dato nicht wirklich in unserer näheren Zukunftsplanung vorgesehen." Vanessa wurde mit jedem Wort leiser und schaute beim sprechen auf ihre Bettdecke. Zac betrachtete sie kurz, legte seinen Zeigefinger unter ihr Kinn und hob damit ihren Kopf soweit hoch das sie ihm in die Augen schaute. „ Es stimmt, ein Kind war nicht vorgesehen in nächster Zeit. Schließlich geht im Moment sehr viel vor in unserem Leben. Filme und Premieren die anstehen und ich würde lügen wenn sich jetzt behaupten würde, das ich nicht geschockt gewesen wäre als Dr. Johnson uns alles sagte. Aber als ich vor diesem Inkubator stand und diese kleine Würmchen da drinne gesehen habe. Da waren alle Zweifel wie weggeblasen. Ich weiß das die nächste Zeit sehr schwierig für uns werden wird aber zusammen schaffen wir das und jetzt überlegen wir uns einen Namen für unseren Engel ." Vanessa gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und schaute sich das Bild ihrer Tochter an. `Was wäre der passende Name für dich kleine Maus` dachte sie sich als sie das Bild betrachtete. Im Hintergrund hörte sie Zac immer mehr Namen aufsagen aber sie hörte ihm gar nicht richtig zu. Zu stark war sie auf das Bild konzentriert. Mit einem mal tauchte ein Name in ihrem Geiste auf und als sie sich ihre Tochter nochmal genau ansah wusste sie, dass das genau der richtige Name ist. „ Hörst du mir überhaupt zu" hörte sie Zac fragen. Sie schaut vom Bild hoch zu ihm fing an zu grinsen und sagt nur „ Kayla Julaine, Kayla Julaine Efron". Zac schaut sie kurz an, bekam aber auch ein grinsen im Gesicht. „Perfekt, der Name ist perfekt für unsere Kleine." Daraufhin nahm er ihr Gesicht in beide Hände, beugte sich etwas runter und legte seine Lippen auf ihre. Vanessa versuchte ihm etwas entgegen zukommen, wurde aber durch ihre Kaiserschnittnarbe gestoppt. Zac unterbrach den Kuss als er sie aufstöhnen hörte. „ Was hat du? Tut dir was weh?" „ Der Bauch tut weh, ich glaube so langsam lassen die Schmerzmittel nach." „ Soll ich den Arzt rufen?" „ Nein es geht noch, außerdem wollte der Arzt doch sowieso gleich kommen" „ Du sagst mir aber wenn es nicht mehr geht!" „ Ja mache ich, versprochen. Ich will nur das diese ganzen Apparate abgemacht werden damit ich Kayla sehen kann." „Mal sehen was Dr. Johnson gleich sagen wird, vielleicht darfst du ja schon morgen zu Kayla." Zac setzte sich zu Vanessa aufs Bett , zog sie vorsichtig zu sich ran so das sie sich an ihn ran kuscheln konnte. Zusammen warteten sie auf den Arzt und auf das was er ihnen zu berichten hatte.


	4. Chapter 4

Hintergangen vom eigenen Arzt

Die nächsten 10 Minuten verbrachten sie in absoluter Stille. Beide im Gedanken bei den Ereignissen der letzten Stunden. Vanessa zuckte leicht zusammen als Zac sie plötzlich leise ansprach

"An was denkst du, du siehst so weit weg aus."

" Meine Gedanken sind gerade komplett übers Feld verteilt, nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen ist schier unmöglich. Heute morgen haben wir noch überlegt wo wir unseren Urlaub verbringen werden nach der stressigen Promozeit für unsere Filme und jetzt sind wir Eltern. Mir schießen im Moment soviele Fragen durch den Kopf."

Zac wollte gerade was sagen als es an der Tür klopfte und im nächsten Moment ein Arzt das Zimmer betrat.

"Miss Hudgens schön sie wach und der Situation entsprechend wohlauf zusehen. Sie haben uns ganz schön auf Trab gehalten als sie eingeliefert wurden. Mein Name ist Dr. Johnson, ich habe sie bei der Einlieferung in Empfang genommen und sie später auch operiert. Ich gehe davon aus, Mr. Efron hat sie über die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden informiert und sie haben jetzt bestimmt so einige Fragen."

"Schön sie kennenzulernen Dr. Johnson. Das ich Fragen habe stimmt. Ich weiß nur nicht wo anfangen und wo enden. Die Fragen rotieren so stark das mir fast schwindelig davon wird. Aber eine sticht dann doch sehr weit hervor. Wie, wie konnte es zu der Schwangerschaft kommen und wie kann es sein das Dr. Logan das nicht gesehen hat, trotz Ultraschall und Untersuchung? Verstehen sie mich nicht verkehrt, ich weiß wie es zu einer Schwangerschaft kommt. Ich meine wir habe ja verhütet mit der 3-Monatsspitze und die habe ich immer rechtzeitig bekommen."

"Ja das mit Dr. Logan ist so eine Sache. Mir ist das auch schon sehr merkwürdig vorgekommen, das er die Schwangerschaft nicht gesehen haben will. Darum habe mich mal etwas kundig gemacht. Viel konnte ich in der Kürze der Zeit nicht herausfinden, aber da scheint es so einige Ungereimtheiten zu geben. Ich werde das nochgenauer prüfen und ihnen dann mitteilen was ich herausfinden konnte. Jetzt ersteinmal zu ihnen. Haben sie Schmerzen?"

" Es geht, der Unterbauch tut weh wenn ich mich bewege. Ich schätze das es die Kaiserschnittnarbe ist?"

"Das ihnen der Unterbauch schmerzt ist ganz normal, das wird in den nächsten Tagen besser werden. Wir werden gleich nochmal Blut abnehmen und sehen wie ihre Werte jetzt sind. Sollten die Werte sich verbessert habe, was ich vermute, werden wir sie nach und nach von den Infusionen und Überwachungsmonitoren erlösen und dann können sie auch morgen zu ihrer Tochter." Vanessa fing an zu lächelt als sie hörte das sie morgen Kayla sehen dürfte. Auch Zac bekam einen entspannteren Gesichtsausdruck. Es klopfte abermals an der Tür und eine Schwester kam herein. "Ah da kommt Schwester Marie ja schon zur Blutentnahme. Keine Angst wir brauchen auch nicht stechen, dafür haben sie ja die Kanüle auf dem Handrücken. Ich möchte mir danach dann auch noch mal ihren Unterbauch ansehen . Nur um sicher zu gehen das alles in Ordnung ist. Mr. Efron wenn ich sie dann bitten dürfte so lange vor die Tür zu gehen. Sie können sofort wieder rein wenn wir fertig sind." Zac stand langsam auf, half Vanessa sich vorsichtig wieder hinzulegen. Er gab ihr einen Kuss, flüsterte leise "bin gleich wieder da" und verließ das Zimmer. Vor dem Zimmer standen schon die anderen und schauten in Zac´s Richtung als er aus dem Zimmer kam. " Wie geht es ihr? " kam es Sechsstimmig. "Es geht ihr schon besser. Noch etwas schwach und die Wunde schmerzt etws aber sonst geht es im großen und ganzen gut. Sie wird jetzt nochmal untersucht, Blut wird abgenommen und dann können wir wieder rein. Sie hat die Sache mit der Kleinen recht ruhig und gut aufgenommen. Wie geht es ihr?"

Starla ging auf Zac zu und gab ihm ersteinmal einen Kaffee. " Hier trink den erstmal. Die Kleine hatte gerade etwas Probleme mit ihrer Atmungund die Ärzte mußten die Sauerstoffzufuhr erhöhen danach ging es wieder besser." Zac schaute Starla erschrocken an. "Aber ihr geht es gut ja?" " Ja Zac, der Arzt meinte das es nomal ist. Es wird wohl noch mehrere solcher Probleme auftreten. Das und vieles andere wird er morgen mit euch besprechen. Wird Vanessa die Kleine morgen sehen dürfen?" " Das liegt an den Blutergebnissen" gab Zac als Antwort, war aber immer noch gedanklich bei der Sache mit den Sauerstoff. Geistesabwesend nippte er an seinem Kaffee. "Dad, Greg habt ihr Jason und Evan erreicht?" "Ja haben wir. Sie werden heute gegen 20 Uhr bei dir sein. Sie bringen Brit und Gina mit. Wir haben den beiden auch schonmal in Kurzform erzählt worum es geht. So können die sich schonmal Gedanken machen. Außerdem sollen wir dir und Nessa alles, alles Gute wünschen" " Danke Dad." " Zac, wollte ihr euer Baby eigentlich immer mit die Kleine anreden oder habt ihr euch schon gedanken über einen Namen gemacht" fragte Stella neugierig. Zac grinste sie an. "Stell dir vor Stella-Bella wir haben einen Namen" alle wurden hellhörig. Zac grinste noch mehr. Er liebte es sie auf die Folter zu spannen. " Aber den werde ich euch jetzt noch nicht verraten. Das sagen V und ich euch zusammen" " Zac das ist jetzt aber fies" meinte Dylan und boxte Zac auf den Oberarm. Alle fingen an zu lachen. Es tat gut nach dem ganzen Überraschungen und dem Schock wieder etwas zu lachen. Sie verstummten erst als Vanessa´s Zimmertür aufging und Dr. Johnson gefolgt von der Schwester aus dem Zimmer kam. " Ich alles in Ordnung? " wollte Zac gleich wissen. " Ja soweit schon. Die Naht sieht gut aus und das Blut wird jetzt gleich untersucht. Ich gebe ihnen dann Bescheid wie die Ergebnisse ausgefallen sind. Sie können dann jetzt wieder rein."

Dr. Johnson gab nochmal jedem die Hand, dreht sich um und lief den Gang entlang zu einen anderen Patienten.

Bevor Zac was machen konnte, stürmten Gina und Starla Vanessa´s Krankenzimmer. Als die restlichen Anwesenden das Zimmer betraten war Vanessa schon in eine riesen Umarmung gefangen. Die beiden Mütter wollte sie garnicht mehr los lassen. Bis Greg eingriff "Ihr denkt aber dran, das Vanessa atmen muss?"

Erschrocken lösten sich beide von Vanessa und sahen sie entschuldigent an.

" Sorry Sweety Girl, ich bin einfach nur froh das es dir gut geht." Damit gab Starla Vanessa einen Kuss auf die Stirn und trat zurück.

Gina nahm Vanessa nochmal in die Arme und drückte sie, dieses Mal aber vorsichtiger. " Ich hab dich lieb mein Mädchen." Auch von ihr bekam Vanessa eine Kuss auf die Stirn.

Greg räusperte sich. Vanessa schaut ihn mit einem etwas ängstlichem Gesichtsaausdruck an. "Dad bitte sei nicht böse auf mich oder Zac." Als Greg die Tränen in ihren Augen sah ging er schnell zu ihr rüber und nahm sie in den Arm. "Ich bin euch nicht böse, Baby V. Wie kann ich auf euch böse sein, wenn ich die schönste Enkelin der Welt bekommen habe."

Vanessa drückte ihr Vater mit aller Kraft die sie im Moment aufbringen konnte an sich. " Danke" flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und ließ ihn wieder los.

Zac schaut sich die ganze Sache mit Greg und Vanessa gespannt an. Er war erleichtert als er die Worte von Greg hörte.

Als er seinen Dad auf Vanessa zugehen sah musste er grinsen. Sein Dad und Vanessa hatten von Anfang an ein super Verhältnis und es gab kein Zusammentreffen ohne das sie sich gegenseitig ärgerten. " Hey grandpa" grinste Vanessa David an. " Grandpa" gab David zurück " ich hoffe du verlangst jetzt aber nicht, das ich Hut und Gehstock trage ?" " Damit warten wir bis Weihnachten, dann haben Zac und ich schonmal das passende Geschenk, aber wenn ich dich genauer betrachte. Du hast schon ein paar graue Haare bekommen." darauf lachte David einmal auf und nahm Vanessa in den Arm.

Dylan tippte seinem Dad auf die Schulter und machte die Andeutung das er zurücktreten solle. Schließlich wollte er seine Schwägerin in spe auch begrüßen.

"Hey V, meinst ich kann mir die Kleine später mal ausleihen. Habe gehört das Frauen voll auf kleine Babys abfahren. Vielleicht finde ich ja ein nettes Mädel." Damit zwinkerte er ihr zu. Doch bevor Vanessa ihm überhaupt antworten konnte meldete sich Zac schon zu Wort.

" Das vergess du mal ganz schnell. Meine Tochter wird nicht für dich als Verkupplungshilfe herhalten."

Dieses sprach er so ernst aus, das keiner es wagte dagegen an zu sprechen.

Dylan hob entschuldigent die Arme in die Luft.

" Jojojojojo. Zac so war das nicht gemeint, es war nur ein Scherz."

"Dann ist ja gut, wollte dich nur gewahnt haben." Während Zac und Dylan sich gegenseitig bekäbbelten war Stella zu Vanessa ins Bett gekrochen und hatte sich vorsichtig an ihre große Schwester gekuschelt. " Nessa? Ich hab dich lieb und wenn ihr irgendwann mal einen Babysitter braucht bin ich sofort zur Stelle. "

" Danke Stella, das ist lieb von dir".

Plötzlich hob Stella ihren Kopf und schaut abwechselnt Zac und Vanessa an.

"Zac hat gesagt, das ihr einen Namen habt. Er wollte ihn uns aber nicht sagen. Nur wenn du dabei bist. Also wie heißt meine Nichte denn jetzt?"

Zac und Vanessa schauten sich an und fingen an zu grinsen.

"Kayla Julaine Efron" sagten beide zur gleichen Zeit.

"OH, ist der toll" freute sich Stella.

David und Starla strahlten beide um die Wette. "Die Kleine bekommt Zac´s Nachnahmen?" "Ja" gab Vanessa knapp zur Antwort. Auch bei den anderen kam die Namenswahl gut an und nach einem Blick auf das Foto mussten alle zugeben, das es keinen besseren Namen für das kleinen Würmchen geben kann.

Alle unterhielten sich noch eine geraume Zeit bis eine Schwester rein kam.

"Miss Hudgens ich möchte sie ja nicht stören und/oder beunruhigen, aber wir Schwestern haben uns gedacht das sie das sehen sollten." Damit ging sie zum TV Gerät und schaltete es an.

Es waren Lokalnachrichten dran.

" Wie wir schon mehrfach berichtet haben, wurde Vanessa Hudgens heute Vormittag bewußtlos in die Klinik eingeliefert. Etwa 4 Stunden nach der Einlieferung traf auch Zac Efron in der Klink ein. Er ging mit einer Kaputze bedeckt zusammen mit seinem Vater und Bruder in die Klinik. Auf Fragen unseres Reporters wurde nicht geantwortet und auch vom Klinikpersonal bekamen wir bis jetzt keine Antworten. Jetzt wurde uns aber von einem Angehörigen eines Patienten mitgeteilt, das Zay Efron mit seinen Eltern, Bruder und der Familien von Vanessa auf der Frühgeborenenstation gesehen wurden. Unser Informant konnte uns aber nichts genaueres sagen, da das Zimmer in dem sie gingen ein Einzelzimmer und von Flur aus nicht einsehbar ist. Er hat uns aber versprochen, zu versuchen mehr heraus zu finden. War Vanessa Hudgens etwa schwanger, ist Zac Efron Vater geworden? Das Managment schweigt momentan noch. Wir bleiben dran und werden uns sofort wieder bei ihnen melden sobald wir genaueres wissen."

Damit schaltete die Schwester das Gerät wieder aus. Im Zimmer war es sehr ruhig geworden. Die Schwester wollte nicht weiter stören und verließ das Zimmer.

Nach einer kurzen Zeit hörte man ein leises schluchzen. Es kam von Vanessa.

Zac ging auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm.

"Können die uns nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen? Warum können Leute nicht einfach mal was für sich behalten? Aber nein, die müssen ja gleich zu Presse rennen. Wenn es jemand war der auf der Station auch ein Kind liegen hat, der muss doch verstehen das man erst einmal seine Ruhe haben will. Jetzt müssen wir immer damit rechen, das irgendjemand versucht in Kayla´s Zimmer zu schleichen um dann Bilder zu machen. Zac ich will das nicht, ich will nicht das die Kleine in sämtlichen Zeitungen erscheint. Erst recht nicht zum jetzigem Zeitpunkt. Sie hat genug mit dem Überleben zu kämpfen." Vanessa vergrub ihr Gesicht in Zac´s Shirt und weinte.

"Schschsch ganz ruhig V. Wir regeln das. Ich spreche nachher erst einmal mit Jason und Evan und dann sehen wir weiter."

Es klopfte wieder an der Tür und kurz darauf trat Dr. Johnson ein.

"Miss Hudgens, Mr. Efron ich soll ihnen von Dr. Davis ausrichten das die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen am Zimmer ihrer Tochter verstärkt ßerdem ist das Personal darauf hingewiesen worden die Augen aufzuhalten, damit dieser Informant ausfindig gemacht werden kann."

"Danke Dr. Johnson wir wissen ihre Mühe zu schätzen" bedankte sich Zac aufrichtig und auch Vanessa schaute Dr. Johnson dankent an.

"So das war die erste Sache, kommen wir jetzt zu ihren Blutergebnissen. Wollen sie das die hier Anwesenden dabei sind oder sollen wir das alleine besprechen. "

"Nein, nein die sollen hier bleiben. Die erfahren es danach sowieso. So erspare ich mir das erzählen."

"Also gut. Soweit sind ihre Blutwerte in Ordnung, der ein oder andere Wert ist zwar noch etwas erhöht aber das ist vollkommen normal. Das wird sich in den nächsten Tagen normalisieren. Da sind nur zwei Werte die uns recht skeptisch werden lassen ist nicht da obwohl er da sein sollte und ein anderer ist da obwohl er überhaupt nicht da sein dürfte. Bei der 3-Monatsspritze werden Hormone freigesetzt die eine Schwangerschaft verhindern sollen. Diese Hormone sind auch dafür verantwortlich das sie z.B. während sie mit der Spritze verhüten ihre Menstruation nicht bekommen. Da sie wie sie sagten ihre Spritze vor kurzem erst bekommen haben müßte eine riesige Menge dieses Hormones in ihrem Blut sein. Wir konnten aber nicht die geringste Menge finden. Es ist nicht da. Dafür ist da aber ein anderes Hormon in riesiger Menge in ihrem Blutkreislauf. Dieses Hormon findet man diesen Mengen eigentlich nur bei Kinderwunschpatienten wieder. Das Hormon unterstützt die Eireife und Empfängnis in einem riesigem Maße. So wie es aussieht wurde ihnen anstatt ein empfängnisverhütendes, ein empfängnisförderndes Mittel gespritzt."

Es war totenstille im Zimmer als der Arzt mit seinen Erklärungen fertig war. Keine sagte etwas, keiner bewegte sich und es schien fast so als wenn auch keiner atmete.

"Aber, aber das ist..." Gina schlug sich die Hand vor dem Mund und griff mit der anderen nach Greg´s Hand.

David hatte seine Arme um Starla gelegt, die immer noch Dr. Johnson anstarrte.

Stella und Dylan guckten sich geschockt an und wußten nicht wie sie darauf reagieren sollten.

Zac hatte Vanessa auf seinen Schoß genommen und versuchte irgendeine Reaktion von ihr zu bekommen. Er selber konnte das alles nicht begreifen. Sie sind reingelegt worde, irgend jemand hatte mit Absicht Vanessa das verkehrte Zeug gespritzt und so die Schwangerschaft bewußt und gewollt hervorgerufen.

"Wie geht es jetzt weiter, was wird jetzt mit diesem Wissen gemacht? Was wird unternommen?"

"Mr. Efron, es wird eine Untersuchungskommission einberufen. Diese Leute werden jetzt alles hinterleuchten und hinterfragen. Dr. Logan´s Praxis wird fürs erste geschlossen und dort wird alles genaustens überprüft. Es scheint als wenn der gute Dr. Logan seine Hände da sehr tief mit im Spiel hat. Ich würde ihnen raten das sie sich vielleicht schon mal mit ihren Anwalt in Verbindung setzen würden."

"Ja danke, das werde ich machen. Werde noch heute Abend beim Anwalt anrufen."

Vanessa hatte sich bis dahin weder gerührt noch gesprochen. Es schien als wenn sie in einem Schockzustand gefallen wäre. Ganz langsam hob sie ihren Kopf so das sie Dr. Johnson ansehen konnte.

"Darf ich zu meiner Tochter" erklang ihre leise Stimme.

"Ja morgen. Heute ruhen sie sich noch aus. Morgen früh nach der Visite können sie dann zu ihrer Tochter. Aber noch nicht laufen, jemand muss sie im Rollstuhl dahin schieben."

"Das werde ich machen, ich werde morgen früh sofort zu Beginn der Besuchszeit hier sein und dann gehen wir zusammen zu Kayla Julaine. " sagte Zac und gab Vanessa einen Kuss auf die Schläfe.

"Mr. Efron, Miss Hudgens hat ein Privatzimmer. Bei Privatzimmern haben wir keine Besuchszeiten."

"Das ist ja noch besser, dann komme ich sobald ich fertig bin." Vanessa nickte und fragte Zac mit belegter Stimme

"Kannst du mir Sachen mitbringen, ein paar Jogger, Unterwäsche usw. Ich will aus diesem Krankenhaushemd raus."

"Natürlich mache ich das, das hätte ich auch ohne Frage gemacht."

Als Vanessa anfing zu gähnen, entschieden Eltern und Geschwister zu gehen damit Vanessa noch etwas schlafen konnte.

"Hey Mam, ich bleibe noch etwas bei Vanessa. Den Schlüssel fürs Haus habt ihr ja. Sollten die anderen schon vor mir da sein, dann sagt ihnen das ich gleich da bin."

"Machen wir Zac und pass mir auf mein Sweety Girl auf, hörst du!"

"Ja Mam mach ich, das weißt du doch" damit verabschiedeten sie sich von einander und zurück blieben nur noch Zac und Vanessa.

Mit ganz vielen Fragen, starker Verunsicherung, großer Angst aber auch mit riesiger Wut.


End file.
